To Die A Knuckle Bomb
by Phoenix-The-wannabe
Summary: When Bob realized that the force behind the strike, mixed with the ki pulsing through Mitsuomi's fist would prove fatal to Chiaki. He didn't hesitate to push her away. AU


It was his last chance.

The intense killing intent, along with the raw amount of ki input forced into Mitsuomi's fist would no doubt be fatal if it got to Chiaki.

He didn't even hesitate.

Using the last of his ki reserves, Bob channelled the energy into the base of his feet and calf muscles before racing over to his long time girlfriend and lover, Chiaki.

He found it funny how so many things seemed to flash through his mind at the time as Chiaki barely took note of the incoming attack, forced to watch in fear as her eyes widened a fraction at being slammed forcefully away from the strike.

One of their most treasured hobbies, Bob mused randomly, was attempting to bake cupcakes during spring due to how the weather of the city always beckoned for a fresh start to things. It also happened to be the only thing able to shut Nagi's mouth when he went off about who he'd won against in a one on one brawl by the time.

'Nagi...'

How ironic that his asshole for a best friend would choose to make himself known now of all times, in the midst of his thought process supposedly focusing on Chiaki.

A small smile rose shakingly as the leader of the Enforcers neared.

Time slowed to a fraction of a second as Mitsuomi registered the switch. And try as he may, he didn't have enough time nor pullback space to successfully subdue the ki pulsing through his fist before it connected with the upper left of his unintended target, Makihara.

The brightest of blue light lit the room and at the sight of ki exploding and travelling through Bob's chest, Chiaki couldn't even let out a gasp.

For the longest of moments, the room echoed in silence, only disturbed by the rasp coughs of blood that seemed to stain the face of a now frozen stiff Mitsuomi.

The strike was never intended for Makihara-san, rather his girlfriend who he'd intended to kill off as a means to drive the Capoiera expert into a fit of rage, allowing his fighting style and barely realised Rhythm ability to be ineffective so that he could be captured and forcefully turned into a weapon.

"M-Makihara..." spoke Mitsuomi, still shell shocked. "Why would you waste..."

"I didn't was-ste anything Tak-" Staggering back a step, Bob let out another series of blood clogged coughs that flew out of his mouth and tainted the floor.

And it was the truth too. Bob loved his Chiaki and honest to Kami, could've had a child with her if she at one point wished so. There were no regrets in his actions, not even in the fact that he wouldn't be able to protect her from now on.

But he needn't worry about that he realised. He had friends who would do it for him.

Slowly turning to spare a weary glance towards Chiaki, who sat frozen on the floor, watching in horror as blood oozed out of his lips, Bob lifted a rather shaking thumbs up.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long enough to watch you give... give birth to our little girl..." He let out a shaky breath as he felt his legs start to give out on him. "Other than that... I've got no regrets... I love y..."

The game room floor turned hazy before his eyes, dimly switching to darkness from time to time.

Recalling how events had let him to here, Bob found himself feeling thankful that he had met Natsume-sensei along with Takayanagi-senpai and Aya-san. The skills he had developed in the short span of time had made him realise how much he could accomplish in fighting and how big of a dream he'd actually had.

It was kinda sad he never got to reach it, he bemused for the last time.

A short intake of air seemed to startle Chiaki out of her shock induced state and as she watched the love of her life and long time best friend to both her and Nagi, drop lifelessly to the floor...

Her lungs could only intake a large amount of air instinctively before she let out a blood curling scream.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!"

...

Souichiro rushed over into the next flight of stairs, Maya securely lifted in his arms. He wasn't sure if his sensei felt embarrassed by the awkwardness of being in the bridal position but now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He had to get to Aya.

Not noticing the large, rough, calloused and slightly transparent hand rest itself on his shoulder, Nagi could only let out a startled gasp at the muttered words that followed.

"Watch over Chiaki for me Souichiro."

A cold feeling ate at his heart as he barely recognized the baritone voice of the individual. Instinctively, Souichiro's head snapped back cautiously to identify the guy who had been tailing them from behind, only to come up short as he was greeted by nothing but the dark empty flights of stairs he'd already ran pass behind him.

He came to an abrupt stop, something that seemed to bother the slightly embarrassed silver haired girl in his arms. "Kouzo?"

The cold feeling hadn't left him and Nagi found himself starting to worry over the safety of his best friend. "...Bob?"

Slightly worried over the muttered word the kid had let out, Maya tried to gain his attention again. "Oi! Nagi?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Nagi turned back to gaze in front of him and began making his way up the stairs yet again. "It was nothing senpai."

And he truly believed that. Bob wasn't in any serious trouble, not when faced with protecting Chiaki. He wouldn't lose with her at risk. Not him.

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge**


End file.
